Superheroes Return
by Dubstep24
Summary: It's been 4 years since the PPGZ, RRBZ, CLGZ, & KOGZ were superheroes. They have children now, and are living perfectly without the glory. Sooner or later, the boys get an offer on a mission to be superheroes again. Now trapped, it's up to them to relive the days of a superhero. Rated T for Language & maybe M for Violence.


**Hey People! i appeared with a new story! Dun Dun Dun!xD**

**Kyoko: About time!**

**Me: Dx well don't got to be negative about it Kyoko-chan! We've been grounded for 1 week. I'll ground you for another week. Maybe even a month.**

**Kyoko: *smiles suddenly* WELCOME TO A NEW STORY!**

**Hiroshi: Kyoko-chan!~ *hugs her from behind***

**Me: Anyway this is a story that the PPGZ are grown up and they have kids!xD**

**Kyoko: D-DOES THAT MEAN—**

**Me: Yes Kyoko-chan, you and Hiroshi have 4 kids. Anyway enjoy the chapter! XD**

**Nexa: Fantasmic-Bolt owns her ocs, Crown owns me and Naman,Eve-Chan owns Eren and Eiji,and Cosmic Butterfly-1 owns Ali and Koumori,and none of them own the PPGZ and RRBZ. Anyway,HIROSHI GET BACK HERE!**

**Inspired by: The Incredibles and We Own It by Wiz Kalifa feat. 2 Chainz, AKA Fast & Furious 6**

* * *

**Superheroes Return**

**Prologue**

_Kyoko's P.O.V_

I looked up as i rubbed my eyelids, waking up from a deep slumber. I felt a pair of arms were embracing me, and i turned and saw Hiroshi's head near my neck. That pervert is always trying to do something to me. I looked at the clock and saw it was 7am. Shiznit! I shook Hiroshi gently, whispering to him. "Hiroshi, its time to get up."I whispered.

His navy blue eyes shot open and looked up at me. "What is it babe?"he asked.

"Its 7am, we need to get up for work."I replied.

He groaned and got up, kissing my lips along the way.

"Great. Do you want me to take the kids to Ken's?"He asked me. I merely nodded and got up as well.

"No its okay, i can take them since i have some time to spare."I said.

"Alright. What time do you get off work?"He asked as he put on his shirt.

"6:30. But i'll get here at 6:40 with the kids since its a 10 minutes drive."I said as i put on my training uniform, A navy blue sports bra with a white adidas tank top that was a bit see through, black shorts that went to my mid thighs, and Adizero, that was blue with the black logo imprinted on it, and my black beanie.

"Alright."he said combing his hair while i put my hair in a high ponytail.

I walked out of our room and walked toward the kids' room, knocking on their doors And walking straight downstairs.

Oh yeah, forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kyoko Shinkinka Yamada Hoshina. I am 20 years old, and i am married to Hiroshi Mason Hoshina. I'm part of two teams, The Crystallight Girls Z as the fourth member. We have 4 kids, Rosalie Adriana Yamada Hoshina, Kameyo "Katy" Yamada Hoshina, Hikaru "Ayden" Yamada Hoshina, and Noah Christopher Yamada Hoshina. We live in the northern part of Tokyo. Its been 4 years since me and Hiroshi were superheroes. 5 years since the final battle with Platinum. Eventually, the government sued me and the team, for apparently "the death of a child." We were forced to go stop being superheroes because of the costs, which meant all of us had to be actual citizens, not citizens who had a double life as a superhero. I, finally started my career as a professional UFC Fighter. I'm known as Kyoko "The Fighter" Shinkinka Yamada, and i have a record of 12 wins and 6 losses, and tonight i have a fight against one of the toughest girls in the league, Amanda "The Horror" Velasquez. With Hiroshi, however, he achieved his dream of becoming a professional Rapper, a dream he had since he felt the music. His stage name is "H-Drake" since he wants people to know his nickname instead of his name.

Rosalie was the first to come down. She grew a lot eversince the big fight with Platinum. She's 12. She has brown hair like Hiroshi's, a navy blue bow, a dark tan t-shirt,navy blue skirt, black tights,and navy blue combat boots i gave her. Ken made a new invention that gives the boots my titanium abilities that can help her transform without my key.

Katy and Ayden were the next ones. Katy and Ayden are 6 year old twins. They were suspose to be born seperately (Like Katy is born one year and Ayden other) but my little sister Miku made a potion that looked like Coke, and... well you can tell the rest. I drank it when i was 2 months pregnant and when we went to go check if it was a boy and girl, it was both. You should've seen Hiroshi's face when he found out i was pregnant with Twins. He fainted and he passed out for 5 hours. Katy and Ayden have black hair, kind of smiliar to my dad. Ken also made an invention that gives Ayden, and Katy, titanium powers, even though its not in their genes. He gave them bracelets,so when theres trouble, Rosalie can signal them and help her.

Hiroshi came down with little Noah in his arms. Noah is 2 years old. I sometimes call him Hiroshi Jr since he looks like Hiroshi so much. Hiroshi is glued to Noah. when its time to put Noah to bed or to help him eat, Hiroshi is always there to help me. He was like that to all the kids.

"Hey babe."He said as he kissed my cheek and i finished giving breakfast to the kids; Eggs with rice and bacon. I remember my mom used to give me and my sibilings this. Its one of the main memories i have of her.

"Mommy, why can't we go to the Training Arena with you?"Rosalie asked.

"Sweetie, you know i would take you guys everyday so you can have fun, but my manager says i can't have my kids around during my practices."I explained.

"Oh shit."Hiroshi said looking at his watch. "I got to go, sorry babe."he said as he kissed me. He then turned to the kids. "Bye kids, i'll try to be home by 3."

"Bye daddy!"The kids shouted.

Noah looked like he had tears in his eyes. He then began to cry. Hiroshi smiled kindly as he picked him up. "Sorry squirt, i'll be back, i promise."He said as his nose touched Noah's.

Noah then stopped crying as Hiroshi handed him to me. I smiled. "Bye Hiroshi-kun, see you after work."I said as he kissed me quickly before leaving.

As he left i turned to the kids who already finished their breakfast. "Alright, lets go."I say as the kids grab their backpacks and we leave to go to Ken's.

* * *

_Momoko's P.O.V._

I looked up and saw my daughter, Misaki looking down at me. "Mommy! Maiko won't stop teasing me!"she said softly. "I tried everything."

"Where's your father?"I asked her softly as i messed around with her bright auburn hair.

"He already left for work."Misaki told me. "Daddy gave us breakfast so you didn't have to."

I smiled. Kaito is always so kind and sweet. My name is Momoko Akatsutsumi, i'm 21 years old and i'm married to Kaito Yamada. Me and Kaito have 2 kids, Misaki Akatsutsumi Yamada, and Maiko Akatsutsumi Yamada. We live in the southern part of Tokyo City, going into hiding after the government told us to stop being our superhero selves. We were sued because of a young girl who suspovely died during a battle. Bubbles,Buttercup,Bright, Bliss, Butterfly, and the boys were disappointed. Bolt on the other hand, she thinks it was her fault. She says that she tried to block Mojo Jojo's blade from attacking the little girl, but it already sliced her in half by the time she got there. We couldn't blame her, at that time, we were already grown up, our kids at school, and her being 2 months pregnant at that time. Anyway, I got a job as a Pastery Chef, and i make sweets, but sometimes eat them. (i had to xD)My husband Kaito, he works as a Video Game maker, who helps design the graphics of the game and characters, and he sometimes brings the games for Misaki and Maiko to play.

Misaki is my 10 year old daughter. She has bright silky auburn hair, bright pink eyes, and a red ribbon that keeps her hair in a ponytail. She inherrited our fire powers and my blood powers. She also has a replica of my PPGZ belt, but doesn't use it since superheroes were banned. She reminds me of when i was 13, the girl who ate sweets alot, who wanted to be a superhero so bad.

Maiko is my 7 year old son. He has orange hair that was a bit spiked like his father, and instead of a cap, he wore a red beanie, and his bright red eyes. We don't know what powers he inherrited until they awaken.

I got up and got dressed in a red sweatshirt with a yellow skirt that went past my thighs, and I put my hair up in my usually high ponytail tied by my bow. I put my pastery chef uniform in my bag and I got the kids into the back seat of my pink Infiniti.

"Okay kids, ready to go to Ken's?"I asked them.

"Yes mommy!"They replied happily.

"Alright let's go!"I say and I get into the driver's side and start the car up. I put on the kids' favorite song and we left to Ken's.

* * *

_Miyako's P.O.V._

"Miya-chan, its time to get up."

My eyes shot open and I saw Riku looking at me. He smiled as I looked into his baby blue eyes and he kissed me.

"Riku-kun?"I asked. he smiled and he brought out the tray full of food he had behind him.

"Suprise!"Miku, my 10 year old daughter, and Misao, my 7 year old son shouted from behind Riku.

I smiled as my kids embraced me in a hug and Riku kissed me and gave me my breakfast. My name is Miyako Goutokuji, and im married to Riku Yamada. Im 21 years old, and we have 2 kids, Miku and Misao. Its been 4 years since me and Riku were superheroes. Me and Riku were dating for at least 3 years and then he proposed to me. We had the kids, and we live in the eastern part of Tokyo, just a few blocks away from Ken's. we live in a mansion, since im a fashion boutique manager and Riku is an artist, since he loves to draw.

"Mama, are you going to work?"Miku asked me.

"Yes dear, i'm sorry, I wish I could spend time with you!"I say as I mess with her hair.

"Mama, are our cousins going to ken's too?"Misao asked.

"Yes, they go everyday since their parents have jobs like me and your daddy."I reply.

"Awww, but we want to spend more time with you."Miku and Misao say.

"Don't worry, the boutique will be closed and your dad has the weekend off, so maybe we can go to Tokyo Disneyland with the family?"I ask.

"Yay!"they squeal.

"Miya-chan, its almost time to drop the kids off at Ken's."Riku says and I smile and get up. The kids head off to their rooms to pack up while I get dressed in a light blue dress with white designs imprinted on it and white flats.

"Miku-chan, Misao-kun, are you kids ready?"I ask.

"Yes mommy!"Miku said as she come down the stairs. Miku had her blonde hair in a pig tail, a white dress with a short shortsleeve light blue jacket and her bag, and a pair of white leather boots.

Misao came down with a dark blue sweater and a pair of light grey shorts and white nikes. He had his hair neatly brushed but still showing its natural shagginess.

"Okay kids lets go!"i say and we walk out toward Ken's house. I hear loud music nearby and I realized its hip hop music, particularly, "Stereo Hearts"by Gym Class Heroes, Kyoko's favorite song. I saw a navy blue GTI Volksvagen park backwards into the space in front of Ken's house. Next to it, I saw a pink Infiniti G37, a yellow Ferari 450, a lavender Nissan Ultima, and a grey Lexus LFA.

"Im guessing Kyoko, Momoko, Nexa, Ali, and Eren are here."I think and we walk inside.

* * *

_Kaoru's P.O.V._

"Come on guys, 1 more mile and we'll go home."I say and continue running.

"Babe, come on, you're torturing the kids."Shiro groaned. I shot a glare at him and glanced at my kids, Daisuke and Kei, who were perfectly fine and following my pace.

"Don't call me babe, and you're the one acting like a lazy twit, so get your gears running and keep up! The kids are even ahead of you!"i say and take out my fan (smiliar to what Kaoru and Ken did in episode 4) and slap him. He falls forward as the kids laugh. "Dad, come on, I suggest not getting mom mad."Kei giggled as she and Daisuke continued running. I smiled and we continued to run until we got to our home.

I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kaoru Matsubara, i'm 21 years old and i'm married to the pervert Shiro. Its been 4 years since me and him were superheroes. I was known as Powered Buttercup, and Shiro was known as Strong Butch. I had two friends on my team, Momoko, known as Hyper Blossom, and Miyako, known as Rolling Bubbles. Our partners in crime are the CrystalLight Girls Z, which has Nexa, known as Shining Bright, as a leader, Eren, Dreaming Bliss, the second member, Ali, Cosmic Butterfly, the third member, and Kyoko, Fantasmic Bolt, the final member. We have counterparts, ours is the RowdyRuff Boys Z, and theirs is the KnockOut Boys Z.

"Babe, i'm going to take a shower."Shiro says and kisses my cheek, running into the bathroom.

"SHIRO!"I scream. As I was saying, We've been dating for more than 1 year, and we eventually got married to them. We had 2 kids each, except for Kyoko and Hiroshi, Ali and Kourmori and Eiji and Eren. My kids' names are Daisuke and Kei.

Daisuke is 10 years old, same age as Misaki, Miku, Carter, Ryota, Angeline, Shay, Emiko, and Eriko. He has raven hair smiliar to his father but its spiked like mine. He has his dark forest eyes.

Kei is 7 years old, same like Maiko, Misao, and Tamaki. She has raven hair smiliar to mine but its in a low ponytail with hair covering her left eye. She has lime green eyes like me.

Shiro came out of the bathroom after 5 minutes of showering. He wore his hair in his usual style, his adidas sweatshirt, adidas pants, and adidzero.

He kissed my cheek as i looked at the clock and realized it was 7:30. I decided to take shower to refresh my body after my jog, so i can prepare for my lesson for my students.

My job is a private gym trainer, since i love to workout and train. Many people come from around Tokyo to have me has their trainer.

Shiro, on the other hand, is a professional soccer player. He plays for Japan, so lots of times we have to leave the country with him to go to his games. But its almost the end of the season so he has only 5 games left and at home. If they win the last of the 5 games, they'll win the championships.

I got dressed in a tight black adidas pants with a green stripe running down the sides, lime green adidas t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, and green adidzero with my hair spiked up like usual.

I got the kids into my green Zenvo ST1, while Shiro packs his things into his dark green Aston Martin One 77.

Shiro then came over and bid the kids farewell. "Bye kids, i'll see you around 7."

"Bye dad!"Kei and Daisuke shouted as i kissed Shiro on the cheek. "See you later."

"See you later babe."He smirks and walks toward his car, gets into it and starts it before i can make a remmark. I smirk and get into mine and since the street is quiet with everyone basically gone, i start it up and set my car up next to his. He looks at me and grins. "Really?"

"Yes. On the count of three."I say and smirk.

The kids shout with glee as i step on the gas pedal really hard that it roars. He smirks and nods. I have my hand on the handle as i say. "3!"

Kei and Daisuke scream as me and Shiro's cars make a lot of noise as we drive down the street. Me and him have the fastest cars in the world, of course mine being the fastest.

We arrived at the end of the street (it was long), and i looked over at Shiro. He smiled and laughed. "You win this round!"he says and he takes off. I smile and go the other direction with the kids.

When we arrive, i see a pink Infiniti G37, a yellow Ferari 450, a lavender Nissan Ultima, and a grey Lexus LFA, and a navy blue GTI Volkswagen. I park my car next to Kyoko's, help the kids out and go inside.

* * *

_Nexa's P.O.V._

"Nexa, time to get up."i hear a voice say. I open my eyes and get a glimpse of sun rays peeking out of our room. I feel a pair of arms embrace me and turned to see Naman. He smiles and kisses my forehead and yawns.

"Time to get up."He says and gets up to go to the bathroom.

I let out a yawn and get up, walking towards my closet to take out an outfit. I decided to wear a black tanktop with a yellow sleeveless shirt over it that was a bit see through, blue jeans, yellow converse,my heart necklace, my communicator and a brown leather jacket. I guess you all know who i am? If not, my name is Nexa Rhosly, and i'm married to Naman Souls and have two kids, Angeline and Shay. We all are wielders of soulblades, and we're leaders of the Crystallight Girls Z and KnockOut Guys Z.

I heard a door open and see Angeline walk in. She had her long Black hair that reaches her waist like me, wore a yellow t-shirt, brown caprices with a flower on the bottom, pink sneakers,a necklace of Yin on it, and her yellow backpack.

"Mom, i'm ready."Angeline says in a bored tone while i make the bed.

"Where's Shay?"i ask and she nods.

"He's still sleeping."She replies and she walks downstairs. I sigh as Naman walks out from the bathroom wearing a yellow t-shirt, a brown shortsleeve hoodie over it, his cross necklace, his communicator, blue baggy jeans, and brown nikes, and his hair in his usual low ponytail.

"What's wrong Nexa?"He asks as he wraps my arms around my waist from behind.

"I just feel like something's up with Angeline and Shay. They're not acting like themselves."I reply and he kisses my cheek.

"Don't worry, nothing's wrong."He says.

"I hope so."i reply and free myself from his grip. I grab my yellow bag and walk downstairs with Naman behind me. I then see Shay. He wore his black hair that ends at his mid-back in a low ponytail like Naman,a black t-shirt with a cross on it, brown pants, white sneakers, a necklace of Yang on it, and had his brown backpack.

I pack the kids' lunch in their backpacks, and noticed that their soulblades weren't in there.

"Angeline, Shay, how come your soulblades aren't in your backpacks?"i ask, raising an eyebrow.

"What's the whole point, Mom? We don't encounter creatures at all! There's been no sight in creatures since you guys went into hiding. There's no point in keeping our soulblades in our backpacks."Shay says and sighs.

"Shay's got a point mommy, there's no creatures around here, so there's really no point in keeping our soulblades in our backpacks."Angeline says looking out the window.

I glance at Naman. He frowns a bit and says,"Kids, you guys may not encounter creatures, but you never know. Some person or creature can hunt you down while you don't have your soulblade. Promise me you won't leave your soulblades?"

"Promise."Shay and Angeline mutter and walk upstairs. They come back a few minutes later with their soulblades. I sigh in relief and look at the time and realize it was time to go to Ken's.

I get the kids into my yellow Ferrari 450. When i did, i walked over to Naman and gave him a hug and kiss. "See you later."

"See you later, try not to be sad, alright?"Naman asks.

"I'll try."i say and look at the kids who were staring at their hands in disbelief. "I wish we could just tell them about going into the other worlds."

"I wish we could to, but it's not safe."Naman says with a frown.

I hug him once more as he hugs back, and he kisses my lips once more. "I got to go, see you."He says and he walks behind the cars to where he can't be seen, opens a portal amd disappears.

I sigh once more and get into the car, driving all the way to Ken's.

* * *

_Eren's P.O.V._

I step out of my car and help my kids out of my grey Lexus LFA. We walk inside and see Ken and Momoko's little sister Kuriko working on experiments. "Hello Eren! nice to see you!"Kuriko smiles and helps me with my kids, Emiko, Eriko, Kaname, and Tamaki. Eriko and Emiko walk off to their usual activities and Kaname & Tamaki go do the same. I set my bag on the table as Kuriko hands me a cup of coffee.

I drink it quietly and hear a knock at the door. I turned to see Momoko arrive with her kids. A few minutes later, Nexa arrived with Miyako behind her, and later, Kyoko and Kaoru.

"Hey girls."I say to them. They smile and greet me, while sitting on the couch and drinking coffee except Kyoko.

"So how are you guys?"Momoko asked.

"Pretty good, how about you?"Kaoru said.

"Good. Where's Ali?" Everyone asked. As if on cue, Ali arrives with Carter, Ryota, and Anatasia.

"Hey girls, sorry i'm late."Ali says while holding Anatasia.

"It's alright." We all say and continue with our conversation. The girls began to tell me on how good their marriages are with their husbands. I'm so glad their happy.

* * *

_Ali's P.O.V._

"Anyway, girls,"Miyako began. "Boomer and I were thinking about going to Tokyo Disneyland for the weekend, and we were wondering if you'd all like to come."

"That's so sweet Miyako-chan."Nexa replies. "But it's ok. We don't want to ruin your family's vacation."

"The kids want all of us to go, including you all."Miyako insists. "What do you say?"

I began to think on whether or not we should take the offer. I guess it would be fun for the kids, but i'd have to check with Koumori.

"I guess it's alright, but i'm going to ask Koumori on his opinion."I say. Miyako squeals as the rest agree.

"So do you guys have any plans tonight?"Kaoru asks, trying to change the subject.

"Not really, you guys?"Everyone except Kaoru and Kyoko anwser.

"I have a fight tonight."Kyoko grins and Kaoru high fives her.

"Way to go, girl. Who are you fighting?"Eren smiles.

"Amanda 'The Horror' Velasquez."Kyoko says while cradling Noah.

"The champion? Good luck."I say, shocked.

"Thanks." Kyoko says and then adds. "You guys are invited, i got you some backstage passes and front row seats."

"Really?! AWESOME!"Kaoru whoops in joy.


End file.
